Just Another Way To Survive
by At the writer's block
Summary: A challenge to write 50 sentences for the 1sentance community at livejournal for the SladeTerra pairing. T for suggestive themes. EDIT: I've made corrections and changes, so check the sentences out!


Challenge: 50 themed sentences for 1sentance  
Pairing: Slade Wilson/Terra(Tara Markov)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Rating: T for suggestive themes

It's all shuffled around to fit a time frame (the toon!verse time frame, anyway) or just cause it sounds better when you string two or more sentences in a certain order ;)

**EDIT:** I've changed some of the sentences to two or more per entry, just so that they would make sense. Also, Supernova, Hands, and Sex are completely different sentences now.

* * *

#10 - Ears  
When Slade pulled her hair back with that stupid butterfly clip, Terra shuddered, pulling away as his hand brushed ever-so-lightly over her ear. 

#32 - Confusion  
"He betrayed me," she sobs, running to Slade, "Beast Boy said he wouldn't, why would he lie to me like that..." she trails off, letting Slade be the only thing to support her now, in her moment of grief.

#07 - Chocolate  
_"Eve with an apple, Edmund with Turkish delights..."_ he thinks to himself, watching Terra eat her first meal in ages, _"Terra with a hot-fudge sundae."_

#05 - Potatoes  
Of the many types of junk food she had to give up under Slade's command, she'd always have a certain longing for potato chips; she can't help it, she's only a teenager...

#31 - Home  
Be it the Tower, the lair, or even hiding out in a cave, Terra's never felt safer than when he promised that he could help her change.

#18 - Speed  
During one of many fights over how exactly the Teen Titans view her, her parting barb is to reach up with a speed that would have put Kid Flash to shame, and pulling Slade's mask off. Her response is too stare for a minute, and his is to grab the mask back and throw her out of the room.

#25 - Devotion  
She stumbled across the old photo albums by accident, but looking at the old, dated pictures of the Wilson's gives Terra hope that Slade_ can_ care about someone after all...

#03 - Soft  
Terra's heart isn't in the training this afternoon, and she knows he can tell as he softens his jabs and punches before she collapses.

#24 - Taste  
"Taste it," Slade ordered, holding the fork in front of Terra's face, "And prove to me that I'm good at something besides torture and ruining teenagers young lifestyles," to which Terra could only giggle and eat roast pork in response.

#30 - Star  
"It really bugs me, y'know, how they think we aren't blind enough to see that they're devoted to each other..." Terra fumes, half to herself, half to Slade, "And how they have _such_ a _thing_ between them, Robin's even given _Star_ a nickname..." She sits back and whispers "But I'd give anything for something like that."

#06 - Rain  
"I hate the rain," Terra grumbles not expecting any thing other than sarcasm in response; however, she almost smiles when he chuckles and says in response, "Me too."

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
She jumps as lightening crackles and thunder booms almost simultaneously, and he chuckles and says, "Oh, _that's_ why..."

#29 - Melody  
"Star light, star bright..." she whispers softly, rolling over to face her window; the simple rhyme she's learned years ago is filling her with false hope now, as she continues "I wish I may, I wish he might..."

#21 - Life  
"Life sucks, training sucks, everything sucks," she mutters, slumping in her seat. He looks down at Terra's tired, forlorn face and says "Well then, if nothing is worth living for, you'd might as well make the most of what you've got."

#46 - Sun  
"You need the sun," she adds, before dragging him out to the sand, "And don't say you don't care if I leave, I know you better than that; stay at the beach with me!"

#43 - Sky  
When they get to the beach, she immediately starts zooming around in the sky, propelling herself on a disk of sand, and he can't help but smile.

#47 - Moon  
She doesn't realize how late they stayed until the fading sunlight is replaced by the moon, and she can't understand for the life of her why Slade keeps looking at her like that...

#20 - Freedom  
Freedom: it's only a brief memory for her, a memory of night's tainted by endless deserts. Now it means a night off from training, knowing that Slade isn't mad at her after all, or that at the end of the day, _someone_ is happy to see her.

#27 - Blood  
He's never drawn blood before during a training session, so when he accidentally manages to cause a major gash in her arm, he knows nothing he can say will help her forgive him.

#09 - Telephone  
"Phones can be tapped _and_ traced, mail can be intercepted_ and_ is too slow...we can correspond via e-mail, but you have to delete _everything_ in order for this to work," he says, automatically stressing the need for secrecy, even though he knows Terra would have to be insane to think of betraying him.

#16 - Weakness  
Thanks to Slade, Terra knows most of the Titan's weaknesses...but she failed to realize that this meant that Slade knows her weaknesses as well.

#15 - Touch  
He knows exactly how to mess with her, how to push her closer and closer to the edge, until she couldn't control herself anymore, and all he needs to do is pull her hair back behind her ears...

#39 - Smile  
_"I will lie, I will fake smiles and laughter, and I will deceive..."_ Terra glances over to Slade before putting the final touches on her new 'superhero' outfit, _"Before I let anyone ruin this."_

#49 - Hair  
She doesn't bother pulling her hair back when it falls in front of her face now, because she's hoping that the Titans will pick up on these subtle hints, even if she doesn't want to explain that she left her hair clips with Slade...

#08 - Happiness  
"_Happiness is relative,"_ she thinks to herself, faking laughter with the other Titans on her first night back. This thought is quickly followed by, _"Good God, I sound like him!"_

#28 - Sickness  
"It must be like getting sick," Terra murmurs, "Because you feel light headed and dizzy, when you're around someone you like," she continues, looking up to Beast Boy to confirmation on this, before she realizes with a jolt that there is already somebody who makes her queasy.

#19 - Wind  
She loves the wind blowing through her hair as she sits cross-legged on a good sized boulder, forgetting anything about apprenticeships, Titans, relationships or life...

#22 - Jealousy  
"Did he hurt you? Did he rape you?" Beast Boy practically screams this in her face, and, before she knows what she's saying, Terra screams back "You're just _jealous!_"

#17 - Tears  
She was close to tears after they left Beast Boy at the carnival, and when Slade explained how nothing between Terra and any of the Titans would work out anyway, she ignored everything he said, and quite possibly changed both of their lives when she reached up, pulled his mask off, and kissed him.

#02 - Kiss  
_"She's upset,"_ is Slade's only excuse for why he's letting her kiss him, when she'd have given anything to be kissing Beast Boy an hour ago.

#01 - Comfort  
The first night Terra spent as his apprentice, completely and utterly_ his_, she could only take comfort in the thought that only Slade could possibly help her.

#50 - Supernova  
He quickly cuts of Terra's rushed explanation of whatever she was trying to say with a kiss, and when he pulls away, he can see something golden flicker in her eyes before she pulls him back to her.

#23 - Hands  
She figured his calloused would feel anything but gentle without his gloves on, but was absolutely surprised and pleased to find how gentle he could be.

#14 - Sex  
Terra always thought of her first time as _making love_, and she didn't care what Slade thought of it.

#26 - Forever  
_"Who waits forever anyway?"_ is always one thought that sticks with him when he thinks of his immortality, but looking down at Terra's sleeping form, he thinks to himself, maybe...

#41 - Completion  
He was minutes away from completing the surgery, before he felt those familiar pangs of guilt; as if at this point, they would really change their minds about what had to be done.

#37 - Technology  
She sat up too quickly, almost ripping out her I.V. in the process, staring at her legs and arms, and screamed "What did you _do_ to me!"

#36 - Market  
"I'd been on the market for a new apprentice recently, as you can only imagine, Robin," he moves out of the screens way so that the Titans have a clear view of who is standing behind him, "I'm sure you all remember Terra?"

#35 - Bonds  
"Because of the hardware, we now have a certain...bond, if you will," he says with a half-smile, and doesn't wait for her response before he shifts into a fighting stance, and barks out "Attack!"

#33 - Fear  
"You can't hurt me now..." she whispers, standing over a cowering Beast Boy, "Slade is helping me now-." He cuts her off quickly, and says "Then why do you look so afraid?"

#04 - Pain  
She knows better than to disobey Slade's orders, or to expect mercy from him when she returns too early, begging for forgiveness, and receives only pain.

#12 - Sensual  
_"He probably doesn't realize it,"_ she told herself, shivering under his touch. The hope in that statement is replaced by fear when Slade leans down to whisper in her ear, "You're _mine_."

#38 - Gift  
"Your life is nothing to me, unless you are willing to stand by me and me_ alone_," he growls, grabbing Terra by her shoulders, and adds "Consider me letting you live after tonight's mishap a _gift."_

#44 - Heaven  
"If there is a heaven..." she whispers to Slade, before he falls over the edge, "I hope to God you never see it."

#13 - Death  
He never thought about his own death much, until the night Terra betrayed him, sending him into the lava. He thought that the fear behind the fall was an interesting rush.

#45 - Hell  
Her last thought before blacking out is, _"I hope to god I'm going to hell for this...even if Slade's there too..."_

#40 - Innocence  
Now, Terra was the picture of innocence, an all-American girl who could easily fit back into society, without ever knowing her past. Slade, however, needed to change that...

#42 - Clouds  
_"That one looks like a turtle...that one looks like a giant T..."_ -even in her sleep, even dreaming, she can't help but smile-"_And that one looks like him_-" before she sits up straight, scaring herself out of the nightmare.

#11 - Name  
"The name means nothing..." she tries to tell herself, but she can't shake the familiarity that was in Beast Boy's voice and in that other man, Slade's voice...each said he knew her, each for very different reasons.

#48 - Waves  
When Terra's memories return, they come in shock waves, startling her out of her new lifestyle, causing her to forget any ideas about high school or her date tonight...she runs out to the back alleys of Jump City, hoping that she'll find Slade, and he'll make everything alright.

* * *

Ya for random references... 


End file.
